Cupido y su ebria puntería
by smile.in.love
Summary: Si cada día es un mundo aparte en esta pareja, San Valentín lo es aún más; si cabe. Pero la esencia nunca cambia, sólo..., mejora. Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Desayuno en la cama

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Desayuno en la cama**

— ¡John, tráeme el desayuno! ¡John! ¡John, mi desayuno! — gritaba a plena voz.

Su, hasta hace poco compañero, actualmente pareja y posteriormente quién sabe qué, resoplaba escalón a escalón, hasta quedarse en el marco de la puerta.

— Pienso que desayunas sólo por el placer de hacerme subir las escaleras — se sentó en lo que quedaba de su lado de la cama y compartió el bizcocho.

— Eres tú el que insiste en la ya anticuada comida sana — un sorbo de café y unos labios azucarados.

— Sherlock, tu boca — pasó la lengua por su labio superior, indicando el café del moreno sobre él. El resultado fue..., diferente al esperado.


	2. Cena romántica estropeada

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Cita romántica estropeada**

John Watson estaba disponiendo la mesa. El mismo John Watson que hacía unas horas había recibido un perfecto beso de su compañero de piso. Ese compañero que se jactaba de lo innecesario del amor.

¿Qué era, pues, él? ¿Un elemento de la tabla de sus delirios?

Si había alguien enamorado en esa casa, sin duda era el ex-soldado. Si el detective sentía por él correspondencia, sólo en su palacio hallaría la respuesta.

— Veo que la cena ya está lista — frotó sus manos y le besó pausado.

Tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, presentes en cuerpo, pero dispersos en pensamiento. El mayor echaba de menos el romanticismo del beso, el menor maquinaba seguramente uno nuevo.

La cena no fue romántica ni en sueños. ¿Ésa era la intención? Pues se quedó en intento.


	3. Alergia a las flores

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Alergia a las flores**

Tras una cena menos que productiva, donde se dedicaron a comer y no emitir palabra, la rutina semi-alterada volvió a su cauce, John a su sofá y Sherlock..., ¿dónde estaba Sherlock?

Un sonido parecido a madera desquebrajada provenía de la ventana. Sospechoso, el mayor se acercó con cautela.

— ¿Sherlock? ¿Eres tú? — Sólo silencio, pero por poco tiempo.

— ¡Árbol va! — un árbol completo con ramas y compañero de piso incluido, directo al suelo.

— Sherlock, ¿estás bien? — el rubio corrió hasta su malherido compañero bajo el árbol.

Al llegar junto a él y comenzar a estornudar, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: que tan de cerca era alérgico a las flores, y que iba a sufrir a un Sherlock lastimado, aparte de caprichoso.


	4. Helado en clima frío

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Helado en clima frío**

— ¿John? ¿John? ¿John? — su voz se escuchaba hasta en el último rincón.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, Sherlock? — llevaba sin dormir..., muchas horas, y acostumbraba a dormir; una fea costumbre.

— Quiero helado. Dame helado — poco le importaba si hubiera o no; minucias.

— No voy a darte helado nevando fuera — pero el moreno no atendía a excusas.

— Tú lo has dicho, John; fuera. ¿Eres consciente de que estamos dentro, verdad? — tumbado en el sofá y en convalecencia obligatoria tras la caída por el doctor, era insoportable; más insoportable. Pero seguía siendo Sherlock.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Voy a comprar, cállate ya — y camino a la puerta le volvió a llamar.

— No..., mejor, quédate - dame paciencia.


	5. La bañera es demasiado pequeña para ambo

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**La bañera es demasiado pequeña para ambos**

_John, deberíamos bañarnos juntos - SH_

_Sherlock, vuelve a tu palacio - JW_

_Pero las parejas comparten baño - SH_

_¿Recuerdas la última vez que lo intentamos? Haz memoria - JW_

_¿Y si cambiamos de bañera? ¿Accederías? - SH_

_Que no insistas - JW_

_Exijo un argumento convincente - SH_

_No cabemos, Sherlock - JW_

_La última vez sí cupimos. Excusa invalidada - SH_

_No me lo recuerdes - JW_

_Entonces, ¿compartimos baño? – SH_

John apareció en el salón y se plantó delante del detective.

— Sherlock, he dicho que no — a lo que el moreno respondió con uno de sus improvisados besos. — No voy a cambiar de opinión — dijo en sus labios.

— Ya veremos — en realidad, siempre lo hace. Que se dé cuenta es otra cosa.


	6. Carta de amor

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Carta de amor**

No, al final no compartieron baño; el doctor había ganado este asalto. Pero sortear al más alto tiene sus consecuencias, y bien es sabido que no le gusta perder.

Para empezar, su berrinche iba ya por el tercer día; _muy maduro todo_.

¿Y cómo iba a arreglarse todo? Increíblemente, de la forma más insospechada.

John tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock con el almuerzo en una bandeja. Pese a dormir juntos en el otro dormitorio, seguía conservándola para..., estas cosas.

— Sherlock, abre la puerta — golpeó sin parar hasta que una especie de carta apareció bajo la puerta.

Dejó la bandeja en el suelo y la cogió para leerla:

_Querido John:_

_Conoces de sobra mi aprecio por ti, pero como no dejes de golpear la puerta, esa bandeja va a acabar dentro de ti de forma poco decorosa._

_Atentamente,_

_Sherlock._

Pero John no es de los que se rinden fácilmente. Tomó el bolígrafo más cercano y escribió por detrás:

_Querido Sherlock:_

_Sin duda el aprecio es mutuo, aunque la paciencia sea unilateral y, aun siendo __conocedor__sufridor__ compañero de tus altibajos, no quieras que entre y te saque de esos rizos._

_Atentamente,_

_John Watson_

El mayor deslizó la carta por debajo y se llevó la bandeja de nuevo.

_Como carta de amor deja mucho que desear — SH_

_Calla y ven a comer ya — JW_

En diez minutos se escuchó abrirse el pestillo. Punto para John.


	7. Accidente con la champagne

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Accidente con la champagne**

Sherlock entró al salón ya con mala cara.

— La comida sigue en la mesa — inspiraba cansancio nada más mirarlo.

— Sólo come, Sherlock — el doctor no levantó la vista de su libro.

— ¿Dos platos? — le miró extrañado.

El mayor cerró lo que estaba leyendo y le miró directo — ¿Acaso piensas que yo no como? —.

Sherlock dejó escapar una sonrisa — ¿Champagne? —.

— No tenemos champagne. ¿Tenemos? — aun siendo su casa, podía estar seguro de pocas cosas.

— Destilé una botella esta mañana. Tiene que estar por aquí — y después de abrir todos los cajones y revolver un sin fin de papeles, la botella apareció.

— Sherlock, ¿seguro que eso se puede beber? — tenía serias dudas al respecto.

— Por supuesto. ¿Haces los honores? — le ofreció la botella para que la abriera.

Pero al abrirla, el tapón saltó hasta alcanzar la lámpara y hacerla estallar. Para mejorar la situación, esto provocó un apagón en toda la casa.

— Bravo, John — sólo se escuchaban sus ¿palmas?

— Cállate, Sherlock — dejó la botella en la superficie más cercana, y esperó a que la luz volviera. ¿Alguna otra solución?


	8. Baile o incendio bajo las velas

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Baile o incendio a la luz de las velas**

— Sherlock, saca tu linterna — demasiado rato sin luz y no parecía arreglarse.

— Está en mi habitación — él tampoco parecía moverse.

— ¿Y no piensas ir a por ella? Vale, vamos a la cocina a por una vela; vamos — le empujó a tientas, casi cayendo los dos en el proceso.

Buscaron, mejor dicho, el doctor buscó una vela, pero sólo encontraba botes que, esperaba, no estuvieran muy descompuestos. Hasta que dio con una _macrovela encendida_, o algo parecido.

— ¿Esto es lo que has hecho con las velas? — le miró con expresión de _dime que no_, y lo dejó a la vista para que los iluminase.

— Es..., un experimento — tomó sus manos y le hizo girar, como si de un baile se tratase. Se acercó lentamente invadiendo su espacio, y el mayor parecía disfrutar con ello. Y la _macrolámpara_ comenzó a destellar sospechosamente; con humo incluido.

John y sus rápidos reflejos hicieron que el comienzo de fuego no se propagara, pero el baile recién empezado quedó a medias..., aunque sólo por ahora y de esta forma.


	9. Primer beso,,, no fue como esperaba

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Primer beso**

Al final John tuvo que bajar solo a arreglar el cuadro de luces; sin luz.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? — se escuchó desde arriba.

— Quédate donde estás y no toques nada, por favor — y tras darle a varios interruptores, por fin se hizo la luz.

— Ya funciona — dijo desde el sofá nada más verle entrar de nuevo al salón.

— Qué perspicaz — le tocó la pierna para que le dejase sitio y se apoyó en el hombro del más alto. — Sherlock, ¿recuerdas nuestro primer beso? — se acomodó en su hombro.

— Hace dos semanas, tres días, siete horas, dos minutos y..., cuatro segundos, en este mismo sofá — se relamió los labios, involuntario.

— Pero fue..., extraño, ¿no crees? Aún no me he acostumbrado — el moreno bajó sus labios hasta los de su amado.

— No lo creo, pero si quieres, podemos seguir practicando — y le besó, cerrando los ojos, ojos que el doctor ya tenía cerrados.

_Tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir practicando._


	10. Películas de amor,,, género equivocado

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Películas de amor… género equivocado**

Después de..., aproximadamente una hora, volvieron a ser conscientes del mundo exterior.

— Sherlock, ¿quieres ver una película? — cogió el mando del televisor y el menor aprovechó para tumbarse en sus piernas, como tanto le gustaba hacer.

— ¿Es de amor? — miró acusador la televisión.

— No, Sherlock..., no lo sé, sólo vela callado, ¿vale? — le pasó el brazo por el pecho para intentar ver la película con un mínimo de tranquilidad, pero no sería él el que le alterara esta vez.

Lo que comenzó como el reencuentro de dos enamorados, acabó siendo una locura pasional en la primera cama disponible, algo que despertó interés en Sherlock, y algo más.

— ¡No! ¡No la quites! ¡John! — el mayor apagó el televisor más rojo que de costumbre.

— Eh..., ¿té? ¿Café? Sí, ¿verdad? — se levantó bruscamente del sofá hacia cualquier lugar menos bochornoso.

Sherlock, en cambio, se quedó mirando al techo, pero no precisamente tranquilo.


	11. Mensajes de texto subidos de tono

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Mensajes de textos subidos de tono**

_Quiero tener sexo - SH_

_Lo leí en el primer mensaje - JW_

_¿Y la respuesta? - SH_

_No es el momento - JW_

_¿Cuándo? - SH_

_Ya te lo diré - JW_

_Quiero sentirte dentro - SH_

_No copies versos de poemas eróticos - JW_

_No los tengas a mano - SH_

_No toques mis cosas - JW_

_Pero es verdad que quiero tenerte dentro - SH_

_No sabes lo que dices - JW_

_Sé lo que siento - SH_

_..._

_¿Por qué no contestas? - SH_

_John, contesta - SH_

_John, quiero una respuesta - SH_

_¿Sigues queriendo sexo? - JW_

_Eso he dicho - SH_

_De acuerdo, pero te llevarás una sorpresa - JW_

_Nada puede sorprenderme - SH_

Se escuchó una fuerte carcajada al fondo del pasillo. Era de John.


	12. Un strip-tease no siempre es una buena i

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Un strip-tease no siempre es una buena idea**

_Ven a la habitación — JW_

Cuando Sherlock llegó al dormitorio y vio la luz apagada, creyó que se había ido de nuevo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

— ¿John? — no dijo nada más, porque el mayor encendió la lamparita de noche y su cuerpo vestido quedó a la luz.

Poco a poco, prenda a prenda, se fue deshaciendo de ellas. Sherlock, por su parte, entre atónito y excitado _— muy excitado —_ permanecía de pie, frente a la cama, disfrutando de cada segundo; sabiendo cómo acabaría ese peculiar baile erótico.

Pero, _no ganaba para peros_, la cama poco estable hizo que el stripper improvisado cayera a un suelo poco blando. Sherlock corrió hasta él, preocupado.

Por suerte, todo quedó en un susto. John y sus locuras de enamorado.


	13. El mejor regalo sucede sin planearlo

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**El mejor regalo sucede sin planearlo**

En efecto, lo que no se planea, muchas veces, sale mejor de lo esperado. Y en este caso se cumple a la perfección.

John no abría los ojos. No porque no quisiera, ni porque estuviese jugando, sino porque se había desmayado. Pero ahí estaba Sherlock para asistirlo.

— ¡John! ¡John! ¡Despierta! ¡No me hagas esto otra vez! — pero el doctor no volvía en sí. Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Comenzó a besarle lentamente, los labios, el mentón, de nuevo los labios.

Las manos, por su parte, acariciaban cada palmo, hasta que llegaron a su entrepierna con toque acaparador. Ése fue el momento del despertar de John.

Despertó sin aire y totalmente desubicado, mas mantuvo su posición sin palabras.

— John — suspiró aliviado, y el buen doctor le atrapó.


	14. Amaneciendo a su lado

**CUPIDO Y SU EBRIA PUNTERÍA**

Reto 14 días Desastre de San Valentín del Foro I'm Sherlocked.

Slash y fluffy. ¿Las salidas de tono se consideran fluffy?

o.o.o

**Amaneciendo a su lado**

Si Sherlock quería sexo, tuvo dos tazas; literalmente.

En la primera se vio sometido a las directrices del mayor, tumbado sobre su cuerpo preso, besándole hasta el alma y preparando su entrada. No fue indoloro, pero mereció la pena; oh, sí que la mereció. Sentir esa calidez tan dentro de sí, brutal intensidad en un punto tan sensible; hasta volverse casi loco. Quería más, más rápido, un nunca parar. John bañó su interior y él lo inundó todo.

Después cambiaron los turnos. ¿Cansados? No lo suficiente.

Sherlock era un aprendiz veloz; _y tanto._ La próstata de John fue alcanzada de lleno, primero por los dedos y más tarde por su cuerpo.

Tampoco faltaron los besos, extremadamente largos y deseosos. Un sólo cuerpo, un ritmo frenético, un amor descontrolado. ¿El resultado? Hermoso óleo extasiado.

Cuando el detective volvió a abrir los ojos, los mismos que no recordaba haber cerrado, se encontró abrazado por John, arropado y sujeto a su lado. Sonrió para sí y silencioso volvió a dormir. En adelante, amanecería a su lado cada día hasta no vivir.

**o.o.o**

**Y esto es todo en este reto.**

**¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí :D!**

**¡Feliz San Valentín! **

**¡Sigan leyendo por aquí!**


End file.
